Our One Summer Night
by BelieveInHeroes
Summary: Tony is on vacation in California where on his last day he literally runs into Steve Rogers. This is how the two different men from different places spend their first and maybe even last summer night together.


_But there the man sat, just a table away. His arm lightly pressed against the cool glass. He sat there alone which may have been one of the biggest surprises of all. Tony of course didn't believe in love at first sight, lust at first sight yes, but not love. Why, because love is such a pointless feeling and not worth the time and effort. However, there was something about the blond haired man with eyes as blue as the oceans that just stuck in his mind. By the first glance at this man Tony Stark knew it wouldn't be easy or let alone possible to forget him. _

…

It had all started after Pepper Potts had allowed him a week vacation from the stress of his life, or as would explain it more as Tony begged her to go check out hot babes in Cali for the long weekend. Quickly after permission was granted Tony had rushed off to grab a couple things, most of which consisted of electronics which he couldn't live without, while Pepper made the preparations for Tony's arrival at his beach house.

Tony spent three of his four days on vacation exactly how he had planned. He chatted up pretty girls, tanned, and hell even did a little work in the shop he had in the California beach house. It was one of those long weekends where everything went right. But there was no escaping the fact that all good things come to an end.

…

There was always something Tony loved about waking up in the beach house. Maybe it was that there was no sound of a busy city that truly never slept, or the sound of the ocean waves calmed him, or maybe it was even just the feeling of true freedom Stark had out here. His feet hit the cool wood floor after a few minutes of telling himself that he actually did have to get up. Tony had decided that if this was the last day of a perfect long weekend than he didn't want to waste it in bed unless he was sharing it with some very attractive girl.

Stark padded over to the large floor to ceiling window and leaned lazily against the glass watching the waves slam against the shore. He really needed to get out here more often. It was pretty much summer now and why should he waste all his time in New York? In the end the man decided he'd just talk to Pepper about moving up here for a few months until the wind started to carry its traces of the approaching winter.

…

There was this little café which was in a small little town only about 15 minutes away from the Starks summer home. It didn't have the best coffee compared to the things he could buy in New York but really Tony could care less. So he ordered something simple and went back to one of the few tables outside the café. It was a nice enough that he wasn't going to waste the day inside!

He hadn't noticed him until there was only a few more sips of coffee left in the cup. But there the man sat, just a table away. His arm lightly pressed against the cool glass. He sat there alone which may have been one of the biggest surprises of all. Tony of course didn't believe in love at first sight, lust at first sight yes, but not love. Why, because love is such a pointless feeling and not worth the time and effort. However, there was something about the blond haired man with eyes as blue as the oceans that just stuck in his mind. By the first glance at this man Tony Stark knew it wouldn't be easy or let alone possible to forget him.

Tony wasn't sure how long he sat there for but when he finally snapped out of the daze he'd fallen into the man was already gone.

"Fuck," Srark cursed under his breath as he got up from. Of course he had managed to scare the strangely perfect man away before he had even got the chance to talk to him.

Other people might be scared of doing something such as starting up a conversation with a random beautiful stranger but other people weren't Tony Stark. So with that thought still running around his mind Tony headed off to leave the café.

...

It burned like the fires of hell, or at least what Tony guessed the fires of hell would feel like, of course this caused a very unmanly yelp to escape his lips as he jumped back.

"Oh my god I-I'm so sorry!" someone said as they backed away from the damage they had caused.

Damn straight they better be sorry, Tony thought to himself, I really liked this shirt and of course some moron manages to spill coffee all over it!

Being far too busy growling and observing the damage that the coffee had caused Stark hadn't even noticed who had done this to him.

"I can buy you a new shirt or something, really I'm so sorry," the clumsy, evil, shirt destroying man spoke.

"Of course you'll be…"the billionaire began but when he looked up at the man who stood in front of him he couldn't make out any words. "A-Actually no it's really fine I didn't even like this shirt anyways."

…

The man, who Tony soon found out was named Steve, wouldn't stop apologizing and trying to find a way to make up for this. Eventually the two had decided to just go out for lunch which ended in Steve of course deciding it was his duty to pay for everything and anything the shorter man wanted and Tony of course not mentioning the fact that he could probably buy the whole world if he wanted to.

"So are you from around here?" He asked the angel of a man who hovered over him.

"No, I'm actually from Brooklyn but I'm living in Washington," Steve explained.

"Why are you out here in Cali then?"

"Vacation, I needed to run away from life for a little bit I guess. Now are you from around here?"

Tony smiled slightly at the realization that Mr. Tall, blonde, and handsome was trying to be cheeky.

"I'm from New York City actually and I'm on a vacation from reality as well," replied with the slight smile morphing into a smirk.

"So I guess that makes two of us who need a little adventure?"

…

They say time fly when you are having fun, so time must travel at the speed of light when you are having the time of your life with an amazing man you have only known for a few hours because before Tony knew it the sun was already starting to turn the sky into a blaze of colours.

"What would you say if I asked you to spend my last night in California with me just having a great time at a little beach party that is being held close to here?" Tony Stark asked as they walked out of a little clothing store holding a few bags of clothes. Steve had insisted he buy Tony a new shirt while the dark haired man had picked out the most fashionable clothes he could for Steve.

"Well I wouldn't say no," he replied. "Is that an offer?" Stark laughed at this.

"I'm not even going to be subtle and just come out and say yes it is an offer. Will you join me than?" Tony admitted.

"Course, it would be an honour to party all night with you."

…

Leave it to Tony Stark to find the craziest party anywhere at any time and rather close to the man's summer house as well. When the two men who felt like they had known one another for their whole lives arrived at the beach party they were greeted by loud music and a lot of dancing. Steve looked very nervous and out of place.

"Hey it'll be alright," he looked over at the other man and gave him an awkward pat on the back. "I'll be right beside you this whole party," Stark made promise knowing he would end up keeping it.

"I'm not much of a drinker," Steve finally admitted. Tony gulped.

"Oh well if it makes you feel any better I'll try not to drink much tonight ether."

This may have been the second most surprising thing that happened. He hadn't even realized he had made yet another promise before Steve was showing off his stupid perfect grin and Tony was melting into a puddle of goo. It was almost funny that this man who was still pretty much a stranger had so much control over him. Because originally Tony was planning to drink until he couldn't even stand and live life to the fullest but that of course was before he had met Steve.

"Hey Tony,"

"Yes?"

"Can we go dance?"

…

Most of the night was all a blur of bright lights, loud music, and the way Steve's hips moved in time with Tony's and the beat which burst out from the stereos surrounding them. The dancing they did wasn't the kind everyone else was doing. There was no grinding or thrusting into one another, it was just more relaxed and far from forced.

Tony had a lot of lovers, no actually lovers wasn't the right word to use. Tony had many relationships; most of them were meaningless and about sex or money. Every single relationship Tony had been always so forced or so empty from any real emotion at all. But whatever this was with Steve may have been the most natural thing in Tony's life.

Usually people don't want to live the same day over again and all for one simple reason. Because you see even the best days like Christmas will eventually start to lose their magic. However, this day, the day Tony Stark literally ran into Steve was a day that wouldn't ever lose its magic. Today was a day that would never fade into a grey memory or a "remember that one time…" Today was really the best day of his life.

"Steve," his voice was hushed and delicate. This was the third most surprising thing of the day; Tony had never heard his voice like this. His tone was almost sweet and kind but sad and lonely.

"Hey are you alright?" Steve stopped dancing as he placed his hands on Tony's shoulders. The billionaire looked up into the blue eyes that would hold such a strong image in his mind. He nodded.

"I think some people are going to start lighting off fireworks and if we hurry than we can make it to the roof of my beach house which is really close and uhm well the view would be great," a nervousness found its way into the voice of confidence itself as he rambled away.

"I'd love to," Steve cut him off.

"Right then, okay I'll lead the way," Stark spun around and pushed through the crowd hoping that Steve hadn't noticed the light blush he was trying so hard to hide.

…

"You know I'm glad I met you Tony," Steve admitted as the two men sat on the roof of the beach house looking out at the sea waiting for the show to start.

"Oh?" Tony raised an eyebrow and looked over to the blond who sat beside him with a light beer bottle in his hands.

"Yes, truth be told I haven't had this much excitement in what seems like 70 years. I was living in a daze of patterns and reality. Maybe I was even bitter and not strong enough to actually get over the hardships in my life and just live," the man explained looking blankly out over the water.

"I showed you how to live?" Stark was taken aback by this. "Living is what you could consider the opposite of what I do. Sure I go out there and have a good time. I drink until I forget. But that is all because I'm far too weak to face reality."

"I guess we would be good for one another in some ways," Steve shrugged.

It was then that the fireworks started exploding in the sky. Steve's face brightened at the site and what sounded like a giggle of sheer glee escaped his lips. It made Tony's heart flutter. The feeling that filled the man's chest was something far from what he was used to. It was almost like pain or was that simply longing? This caused the fourth most surprising thing to happen, Tony had no idea what was going on in his brain and in his heart. He just wanted to reach out to the man beside him and to never have to let go and leave him tomorrow. Because having to leave Steve broke something in Tony. Before he had the chance to think his actions through he had his head on the other man's shoulder.

"Are you tired?" Steve asked.

"Sort of," he mumbled and closed his eyes. All he wanted was to stay there breathing in the smell of everything that was Steve.

"Do you want to go to bed?"

"Not at all."

…

Despite all of Tony's efforts to stay awake he found himself falling asleep on Steve's shoulder.

"And you said you weren't really tired," Rogers whispered picking the smaller and far lighter man up and walked inside. He tucked the man into his bed and just stood silently for a few minutes before sighing and quickly scanning the room for a pen and paper.

…

Morning came faster than Tony would have liked. He got out of bed quicker than he had previously. Usually it was a nice feeling of waking up in this peaceful way but now there just felt like something important was missing.

"Steve," Tony breathed as the events of the previous 24 hours came back to him. Stark looked around before realizing how stupid that was because of course the man wasn't going to still be there. Although, he wished he was.

The ride home was one of the longest car rides Tony could ever remember. Steve was the only thing on his mind and it hurt. It hurt because he had left the man who could have changed his life behind without saying goodbye, getting his number, or god forbid even learning his last name.

The man had gone through much heartbreak but nothing quite like this one. For you see, he was broken over a man that was nothing more than a stranger and a memory of someone that maybe he could have known.

…

Stark hadn't noticed the paper in his jacket pocket until he had thrown it on the floor and the neatly folded scrap fell and landed close to his feet. Curiosity hit him then. Though Tony knew it was going to be nothing but a ball of paper he still bent down to unfold it. Two words and a few numbers lay scribbled on the crinckled little slip. But it caused a smile to spread across Tony Starks face as he reached for his phone.

-Text Message-

To: Steve Rogers

"What would you say if I asked you to come to New York and visit me as soon as possible? –Tony"

The reply came only a few seconds later.

-Text Message-

From: Steve Rogers

"Well I wouldn't say no. Is that an offer? –Steve"

Tony laughed to himself as he read the response. Then quickly typed the reply.

"Yes."


End file.
